


【盾冬】Submission

by Jin_Livy



Category: steve/bucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, light SM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Livy/pseuds/Jin_Livy
Summary: ⚠️SM   ⚠️欲奴   ⚠️黑盾⚠️冬遇到盾之前有男朋友





	【盾冬】Submission

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️SM ⚠️欲奴 ⚠️黑盾  
> ⚠️冬遇到盾之前有男朋友

房间没有开灯，但城市里五彩斑斓的灯光透过落地窗照射进来，但也看不真切，只能隐约看到两个近乎重叠的身影。

一个棕色及肩短发带着眼罩，双手被绑在头顶，上唇死咬着下唇，努力克制自己不发出羞耻的呻吟。

而他面前的金发男子勾勾唇角，继续手上的动作——冰块顺着眼前人的锁骨向下，滑过乳晕。

“嗯……”被绑着的人的嘴中溢出一声呻吟，身体也因为敏感处被触碰猛地抽了一下。

“所以你喜欢这里是吗？”金发听到这句呻吟后来了兴趣，冰块缓慢而频繁的触碰着乳头，“别把嘴唇咬破了，乖。”说着，就用大拇指按着他的下巴，把咬的鲜红的下嘴唇解救了出来。

“如果要咬，咬这个吧。”金发把自己的食指送进了他嘴里。那人毫不客气的咬了下去。

“嘶，真是一只小野猫。”他不生气，反而露出了笑容。

棕发感觉到屁股里的震动棒的频率加快了，他不安分的扭动着，无奈双手双脚都被绑着，这样的扭动压根没用。

“摸摸我……”他用舌尖讨好的舔了舔金发男人的手指，央求道。

“摸哪里呢亲爱的Bucky？”冰块被金发握在掌中，逐渐融化。

“下，下面…嗯…”被称作Bucky的男子声音都开始带着颤音了，细碎的呻吟从口中溢出，“求求你了…啊嗯…Steve…”

“这里？”Steve的手里不知道什么时候换了一个带着齿轮的小棍子，棍子上的齿轮虽然尖锐但不会伤害到皮肤，反而会觉得麻麻痒痒的。

齿轮在他的大腿内侧滚动着。

“嗯啊…上…上面…”体内持续的快感扰的他的大脑一片混乱，声音软软糯糯的，像是累坏了。

Steve手中的齿轮来到侧腰：“这里？”

Bucky像是被电击了一样扭动着腰，试图躲避，这又酥又痒又麻的感觉简直要命，但因为四肢被束缚着，这样的躲避反倒有一种欲拒还迎的意味。

“不是这…这里…”连声音都开始变得细而尖，像极了一只撒娇的小奶猫。

“噢甜心，你得说的具体一点。”

“呜…Steve…”自己名字的尾音在他嘴里拐啊拐，Steve只觉得房间的温度又上升了一个度。

此时，Steve手里的冰块彻底融化了，他抓住眼前人的下体迅速撸动起来，眼前人不可控制的叫了出来，他的手又热又冰，给自己带来的快感像一阵热浪冲击着大脑。

“Cum for me.”Steve咬着他的耳垂，轻声说道。

温热的鼻息撒在敏感的耳垂上，Bucky忍不住想凑过去蹭一蹭。

“哼啊…”

一部分白浊的液体射在Steve的腹部，另一部分顺着Bucky的龟头向下滴。

Bucky把头垂在Steve的肩膀上，哼哼唧唧的，一副累坏了的模样。

“Good boy.”Steve亲了亲Bucky的耳垂，伸手把他屁股里的玩具拿了出来，突然的空虚让他哼了一声。

“现在轮到我了。”Steve捧着这个快没了力气的男人的脸，对着他的脖子一口咬了下去。


End file.
